


A Place to go

by elisabeth95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Manga & Anime, Medical Procedures, Multi, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabeth95/pseuds/elisabeth95
Summary: In einer Welt, in der nur Mauer, dich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren, muss Erwin Smith lernen, dass auch bestialische Bewohner innerhalb dieser Mauer ihr überleben gefährden. Das Mysterium um die herrschende Familie, Rekruten mit ungeahnten Fähigkeiten und der Krieg gegen die Titanen verlangen Erwin  und seinem Aufklärungstrupp alles ab.Im Kampf für die Menschheit war er bereit große Opfer zu bringen. Doch als unerwartet sein Herz ins Spiel kommt, muss er sich die Frage stellen, ob er tatsächlich bereit ist, alles und jeden aufzugeben - für das Wohl der Menschheit. (Erwin/OC) (Andere Kombinationen auch möglich... vielleicht Levi/Eren)





	1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 

 

*Cataleya*

 

Als Cataleya White vor sieben Jahren ihre Ausbildung am Institut für Gesundheit und medizinische Forschung begann, stieß sie bei ihren Recherchen auf die Aufzeichnungen eines Experimentes, welches viele Jahrzehnte zuvor durchgeführt wurde. In diesem Experiment wurden Ratten in zwei Käfig gesperrt, welche über ein Rohr mit einander verbunden waren. Solange sie die Illusion von genug Lebensraum, Nahrung und Gesellschaft von einigen Artgenossen hatten, unternahmen die Ratten keinen Versuch, dem Käfig zu entrinnen. Erhitzte man den Boden des einen Käfigs, flohen die Ratten in den anderen und führten ihr Leben dort weiter. Nun kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem der Forschungsleiter beide Käfige erhitzte, die Ratten hatten keinen Ausweg, sie mussten die Hitze unter ihrem Pfoten einfach ertragen. Sie blieben tatenlos, währen sie um ihr Leben schrien- sie versuchten nicht mehr in den zweiten Käfig zu entfliehen. Selbst als der zweite Käfig abgekühlt wurde, während zugleich der Erste stetig heißer wurde, verließen sie den ersten Käfig nicht. Keine der Ratten versuchte mehr einen Ausweg zu finden. Sie akzeptierten ihr Schicksal, obwohl nur einen Meter neben ihnen die Rettung wartete. Dieses Prinzip nennt man : Das Prinzip der erlernten Hilflosigkeit. Es war eine Erkenntnis, die wenige Menschen interessierte.

Wenn einem nur drei kreisförmige Mauern, von gigantischen menschenähnlichen Titanen trennten, welche drauf brannten die Bewohner der Stadt zu verschlingen, gab es augenscheinlich wichtigere Fragen, die es zu klären galt.  
Doch Cataleya White hatte an diesem Tag eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Menschen waren wie Ratten.  
Seit Jahrhunderten lebten sie hinter dem Mauern Maria, Rose und Sina. Das weitläufige Gelände, welches zischen dem Mauern lag, gab ihnen Essen, Platz zum leben und die Möglichkeit Familien zu gründen - sie waren glücklich in ihrem Käfig.

Erst als die Mauer Maria durch einen Angriff der Titanen fiel und die Menschheit einen enormen Teil ihres Lebensraumes und ihrer Bevölkerung verloren hatte, begannen die Menschen ihr jämmerliches Dasein zu hinterfragen. Die Menschheit zog sich bis hinter die Mauer Rose zurück, dort hoffen und warten sie, dass nicht auch diese Mauer im Kampf gegen die Titanen fällt. Die Menschheit hat akzeptiert, dass sie einen bestimmten Teil dieser Erde nicht mehr betreten kann. Bei einer Konfrontation mit einem Titanen winden sie sich wie Ratten in den Händen von Forschern, doch egal wie sehr sie beißen, kratzen und sich winden, es gibt kein Entrinnen. Sie wissen dies. Die Menschen haben gelernt hilflos zu sein.

Nur wenige wirken ihrer Hilflosigkeit entgegen. Es gibt Lager die junge Menschen für den Kampf gegen die Titanen ausbilden. Die besten zehn eines jeden Jahrgangs dürfen der Militärpolizei beitreten. Dies sind die Ratten, die sich von Anfang an in dem letzten Käfig zurück ziehen. Hinter der Mauer Sina arbeiten sie im obersten Distrikt und dienen dem Adel, den Reichen und der einflussreichen Gesellschaft. Wer an dieser Stelle einwerfen möchte, dass Ratten im Gegensatz zum Menschen keine Moralvorstellung haben - Willkommen in der Militärpolizei - Jede Ratte hat eine idealistischere Einstellung.  
Den restlichen Rekruten steht es frei zur Mauergarnison zu gehen, welche die Mauer bewacht und warten. Nur jene, die bereit sind im Dienste der Menschheit ein frühes, oft grausames Ende zu finden, treten dem Aufklärungstrupp bei - eine kleine Eliteeinheit, die sich hinter die Mauern wagt um die Welt, die Titanen und die Möglichkeit der Menschheit dort draußen zu überlegen, zu erforschen. Sie sind bereit ihr Leben für die Menschheit zu geben. Cataleya fragte sich manchmal, wenn sie ihre Wunden nähte- ihnen beim sterben zu sah- ob sie wussten, dass sie Menschen waren, die eine Stadt voller Ratten retten wollten.

 

 

Danke fürs Lesen!  
Hat die Geschichte dir bis hierher gefallen?  
Es ist ein kleines Projekt, welches mir zur Übung und zum Abschalten dient, während ich an meinen Hauptprojekt arbeite.  
Folge mir doch auf Instagram, wenn du über den Fortschritt von “Projekt Falke” und über mein Hauptprojekt mehr wissen möchtest.  
Ich freue mich über jeden, der mich auf dieser Reise begleitet.  
Du findest mich unter den Namen @elisabethglaub


	2. sie sind zurück!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin kehrt schwer verwundet zur Mauer zurück.

*Erwin*

 

Die Mauer!   
Sie war in greifbarer Nähe. Er musste durchhalten. Er würde es zur Mauer schaffen, würde ihnen zeigen, wie man überlebte. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Kameraden in seinem Rücken. Sie warteten darauf, dass er in sich zusammen brach. Dennoch wagten sie es nicht, seine Entscheidung, auf den schnellsten Weg zur Mauer zurückzukehren, in Frage zu stellen. Er musste grausam aussehen. Voller Dreck, voller Blut, mit nur noch einem Arm.  
Aber es war ihnen gelungen: sie hatten Eren wieder. Der Junge, der sich in einen Titanen verwandeln konnte und damit die Hoffnung der Menschheit war, war gerettet. Dennoch kam Erwin nicht umher, sich daran zu erinnern, dass die Verräter, die sie erst in diese Lage gebracht hatten, entkommen waren. Wozu brauchten die beiden Eren? Sie waren selbst in der Lage gewesen sich in Titanen zu verwandeln. Die beiden Jungen, die unter ihm gedient hatten waren der gepanzerte und der kolossale Titan - die beiden waren am Untergang der Mauer Maria Schuld! Sie waren mächtige Gegner, also wozu brauchten sie Eren? Der Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite ließ ihn die Zähne aufeinander pressen. Sie ritten schon seit einer halben Stunde durch das freie Feld- ohne jegliche Deckung. Die Mauer musste bald vor ihnen aufragen.   
Er würde es schaffen, sie hatten dem kläglichen Rest seines Oberarms fest abgeschnürt, wohingegen der Hauptteil seines Armes nun im Magen eines Titanen lag. Es spielte keine Rolle - sie hatten Eren, sie hatten Hoffnung.

Endlich! Die Mauer Rose kam in Sicht. Fünfzig Meter massiver Stein ragten vor ihnen den Himmel, die untergehende Sonne läutete die Zeit ein, in welcher die Titanen kaum aktiv waren. Es war die beste Zeit, um sich in einer großen Gruppe an der Mauer zu sammeln.   
“Kommandant da drüber.” Der Reiter neben ihm deutete auf eine Stelle der Mauer, an welcher bereits Fahrstühle hinab gelassen wurden. Er lenkte sein Pferd zur Seite und gab ihm die Sporen. Er war kein Idiot, er wusste, dass seine Kräfte sich dem Ende neigten.   
“Was ist passiert?” Die junge Frau, die am Fahrstuhl auf sie wartete, konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Stummel seines restlichen Armes abwenden.   
“Bringt die Pferde nach oben. Die Verwundeten müssen auf schnellstem Weg in den Krankenflügel. Keine Ausnahmen, egal wie fit sie sich fühlen.” Er stieg von seinem Pferd, “wir können nicht noch mehr Leute verlieren, nur weil sie durch das Adrenalin nicht merken, wie sie innerlich verbluten. Bringt mir…” weiter kam er nicht - die Welt um ihn herum verdunkelte sich und er schlug dumpf auf den Boden auf. Jemand rief seinen Namen - aber er war zu müde.

Da war Licht.  
Wieder Dunkelheit.  
Wieder Licht.   
Hände an seinem Arm.  
Hände an seinem Körper.  
Stimmen. “Gebt mir mehr von den Binden.”  
“Verband blutet durch.”  
“Mehr Druck.”  
“Gewebe darf nicht nekrotisch werden.”  
“Blutvergiftung wäre das Ende.”  
“Das Brandeisen bitte!” 

Jemand schrie. Es war ein herzzereißender Klang. Dann war da wieder Stille, wieder Hände.   
Dunkelheit und Licht.   
Und schließlich eine Gewissheit, er musste die Augen öffnen - es gab da draußen einen Kampf zu schlagen.

Als seine Lider sich hoben, strahlte ihn gleißendes Licht entgegen. Er versuchte die Hand vor seine Augen zu führen, doch der Arm schmerzte unerträglich. Ein Knurren entfuhr ihm.  
“Kommandant. Willkommen zurück. Bringt mir mehr Wasser! Und gebt Hauptgefreiten Levi Bescheid.”   
Ein Silhouette schob sich vor das gleißende Licht. Es war eine Frau. Ihre braunes Haar war zu einen Zopf geflochten und einer Krone gleich um ihr Haupt gelegt. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, beugte sich zu ihn hinab. Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Stirn. “Euer Fieber ist zurück gegangen, das ist gut.”  
Die Hand auf seiner Stirn bewegte sich vorsichtig, strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr schließlich in seinem Nacken. “Ihr müsst versuchen ein wenig zu trinken. Die Vorräte an Infusionen sind überaus beschränkt. Ich werde euch helfen.”   
Sie half ihm seinen Kopf zu heben und bot ihm mit der anderen Hand einen Becher mit Wasser dar.   
Er wollte danach greifen, doch… es fiel im wieder ein. Seine Arm. Der Titan. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er hatte vielleicht die Rechte verloren, doch die Linke schien noch funktionstüchtig. Vorsichtig hob er sie und legte seine Hände um den Wasserbecher, über die Finger der Krankenschwester? Ärztin? Er kannte sie nicht. Die junge Frau überließ ihm die Kontrolle, hielt aber dennoch weiterhin den Becher umfasst. Als das Wasser seine Kehle hinab lief, war es eine unbeschreibliche Wohltat. Er merkte erst jetzt, wie durstig er gewesen war - wie geschwächt er immer noch war. Seine Hand rutschte ab, fiel auf das Bett, dennoch ließ der Wasserfluss nicht ab. Sie hielt den Becher geduldig, bis er ihn vollends geleert hatte. Als sie den Becher schließlich von seinem Lippen nahm, lächelte sie ihn an. Es war kein freudiges Lächeln - es war eine Gewissheit, es war Zuversicht.   
“Cataleya! Die Wunde! Er hat Fieber! Ich glauben es ist eine Sepsis!”   
Ihre Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich.   
“Schlafen sie noch ein wenig Kommandant. Sie werden sich bald vor Besuchern kaum noch retten können.”  
Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Er hatte keine Familie und die Freunde die noch lebten, konnte er an einer Hand abzählen.  
“Vorhin waren bereits Hauptgefreiter Levi, Generals Pixis und eine junge Dame da, die es nicht erwarten konnte eure Wunde zu sehen.”  
“Ihr habt sie weg geschickt?”  
Ihre Brauen hoben sich, “Sollte ich sie dabei zusehen lassen, wie ich die Gefäße in eurem Arm veröde?”  
“Verzeiht.” Sie konnte nicht wissen wie ungemein Wichtig es war, dass er mit Pixis und Levi sprach. Alles konnte davon abhängen.   
Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres warmes Lächeln, “Schlaft ein wenig.”  
Dann verschwand sie durch die helle Holztür und mit ihr, die grauen Augen, die so hoffnungsvoll und erleichtert in seine geschaut hatten.  
Der Schlaf übermannte ihn binnen Sekunden.


End file.
